Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various techniques have been developed for obtaining digital X-ray and gamma ray images of an object for purposes such as X-ray diagnostics, medical radiology, non-destructive testing, and so on. In one conventional approach, a flat-panel, two-dimensional, digital X-ray imager may include a plurality of detecting pixels formed on a silicon substrate. However, due to size restrictions of silicon wafers, multiple patched wafers are normally required for large-sized imagers. In another conventional approach, a matrix of detecting pixels may be formed on a single large glass substrate, instead of multiple silicon wafers. This approach requires the use of external circuits to drive and detect signals from the matrix of pixels. A high-resolution X-ray matrix imager requires small pixel pitches so that more connections to external driving circuits are required. It is however difficult to achieve pixel pitches that are smaller than 100 um on a glass substrate, due to the high density of connections, and such a bottleneck often limits the resolution of the matrix imager.